Kuronue's New Life
by marise-chan
Summary: What if Kuronue never died but was sent to another realm. A realm where demons dont exist yet one girl act a little off. And what happens when the yuyu gang find out about this new place. oc doesnt show up till ch.2 yuyu gang not until later.
1. Chapter 1

Kuronue's New Life

Disclaimer – I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**A tall silver haired fox demon slinked in and out of the shadows.**

**His golden eyes searched through the thicket for something.**

**He spotted it.**

**Leathery black wings hung elegantly on his back, out between his low hanging vest, blending with the night. His black hair, swirling out from under a large hat blew contrastingly elegant compared to the pumping of his strap-adorned arms.**

**The kitsune smirked to himself before running after the bat demon.**

**The fox effortlessly snuck up behind the bat, a large smirk adorning his face.**

**"Kuronue!"**

**The bat jumped a good foot or two before turning towards the fox. His features softened when he looked into the playful face of his companion.**

**A large smile spread wide across his face when the fox began to saunter over, playfulness and mirth flowing off him in waves.**

**"Youko Kurama"**

**The word spilled, smooth as silk, from his mouth. Youko smiled at his friend.**

**Face to face, they both turned to the right, staring through the trees to a large palace.**

**"Our Goal", says the silver haired fox, a devious twinkle aloof in his eyes.**

**The bat turned to look at the fox. Kuronue smiled at his friends delight.**

**'This will be a fine night', was the thought that crossed Kuronue's mind.**

* * *

**Kuronue lay on the floor, blood gushing from the wound on his leg where the bamboo rod had struck. His pendent was clutched in his hand. **

**"Kuronue!" the bat heard Youko called.**

**"Run Youko! Go on without me!" the bat yelled at his companion.**

**Kuronue would not allow them to both die. Youko would live and that was that.**

**The Fox looked torn. He wished to save his friend yet Kuronue had yelled at him to leave.**

**The ferocity in Kuronue's eyes was enough to convince the fox to leave. Kuronue would never forgive him if he got killed too.**

**As Kuronue watch his friend leave, a sense of foreboding engulfed him.**

**With one hand clutching his pendant, Kuronue squeezed his eyes shut in pain.**

**The guards surrounded the bat, large spears held in their hands.**

**Kuronue waited for the final blow, but it never came.**

**He opened his eyes to find his pendant glowing an eerie red.**

**The ground gave in below him and Kuronue felt his weight disappear.**

**The world became black and blue, star flashing past him as his body changed from a falling to a flying position. The wounds on his body vanished as he flew.**

**'Is this death'?**

**"No"**

**Kuronue looked around frantically but saw nothing but space.**

**That's when his body began to go numb.**

**Kuronue's eyes widened.**

**"WHAT IS THIS"**

**His arm began to glow before it faded away.**

**"You will live, but not in makai or in ningenkai. You will live here"**

**Kuronue looked, behind him, to a hole in space where makai was. It was slowly closing.**

* * *

**"YOUKO" **

**A black haired boy sat up in his bed; sweat dripping off his small frame.**

**"Lucius…Lucius. Are you all right?" came a soft woman's voice.**

**Lucius's bright blue eyes looked over towards his mother sitting at his bedside.**

**Her light brown hair was a mess. Her familiar blue eyes were wrought with worry.**

**"No Mother… it was just a dream"**

**"Do you need me to stay with you… till you fall asleep?" his mother asked in a worried tone.**

**The boy looked at his mother for a second before answering, "No… I'm fine now".**

**His mother looked down at him in an almost painful manner before standing up and walking towards the door. She turned to look at Lucius when she reached the door, a comforting smile she only showed to her son beamed off her. She then left to her own room.**

**When Lucius was sure that his mother was in her room and fast asleep, he laid back down, seven year old arms stretched behind his head.**

**"Youko", he whispered, tear fearing to fall from his eyes.**

**Lucius sighed, as he rolled into his side, falling back to sleep.**

**The next day, Lucius went to school, clad in businessman's dress, briefcase and all.**

**He hated the little suit his father forced him to wear.**

**He would rather be in some black leather, plus the many chains and buckles he would add. Not something his father would allow.**

**Plus. His body was only seven years old. It was taboo for children to where such clothes in this land.**

**Lucius found his seat in the front of his 4th grade class, having been bumped up two levels for being, what did they call it, unusually bright.**

**Lucius snorted to himself. Being a 540-year-old bat demon that went by the name or Kuronue also help.**

**Class started as usual, Lucius acting like the good little genius and the teacher beamed at his intellect.**

**Though, halfway through class, a knock came at the door.**

**Lucius saw a meek little blond haired girl shuffle into the room with a note. The teacher looked down at it before turning to Lucius.**

**The teacher kneeled down next to him and said, "Lucius. The principal wishes to see you. Now, all you have to do in follow Lily here down to the office"**

**Lucius nodded before getting up from his seat and following the girl. It was the usual. They probably got his test results back and now were bumping him up a grade, again.**

**Lucius sort of zoned out while he walked down the halls. Bumping into the blonde girl, Lucius found himself at the office. A stuffy little room, painted with gold and browns.**

**Standing before the principal's office were non other that his parents. His mother stood off to the side in a frilly pink dress while his father spoke adamantly with a large, gray haired man.**

**His father was a tall man with blonde hair and cold blue eyes. As usual, he wore his blue suit, trying to show off the wealth and power he had.**

**His father's gaze fell on him when the older man, presumable the principal, pointed Lucius out.**

**Lucius met his father's gaze with his own before turning his eyes down. He didn't wish to go to school tomorrow and have to answer for the bruises on his body.**

**The principal looked warmly at Lucius before ushering them into his office.**

**Lucius sat in the corner while the adults talked.**

**"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Penn, Lucius, I think, can move up to middle school, to the fifth grade", the principal told his parents.**

**Lucius looked up when he heard the timid voice of his mother.**

**"Um. Do you think it's all right to move Lucius again? I mean, he barely has any friends and-"**

**She stopped at the look his father gave.**

**"Don't be silly Mary. Lucius wants to move up. Don't cha son", his father said in a hearty voice before looking back at his son.**

**Lucius met his father's gaze before giving a strong, formal reply. "Well of course father. It would be a lovely experience".**

**The principal gave a chuckle.**

**"Why. What a little gentleman he is"**

**"Yes. That's our Lucius", his father said before turning back to the principal.**

**Lucius glared at his father's head, demonic tendencies beginning to come out.**

**'When the time comes old man, YOU will be the first to go', he thought as his family walked out of the office.**

**Lucius would start attending Johnson Junior High a week later.**

* * *

thanks for reading. what did ya think?  



	2. Victoria

**Kuronue's New Life**

**Chapter 2: Victoria  
**

2 weeks after being told he would be bumped up to the fifth grade, Lucius found himself in front of a group of 10 year olds.

'Damn me for my atrocities' was the thought that past through Lucius's mind.

His new teacher, Ms. Laurel, was smiling brightly at him.

"Class. This is Lucius Penn. He's only seven years old but he's being allowed to learn in the fifth grade. Now lets all welcome him into our class"

She turned to smile down warmly at Lucius. He only stared ahead. A hallow feeling was beginning to spread through his body.

Ms. Laurel turned back to the class, uncomfortable with the unusual child.

"Um… now who would like to show Lucius around"?

Hands shot up around the classroom as the children squirmed in their seats to make their hands seem taller than everyone else's.

"Um… how about… Victoria", the teacher said, pointing to a small quiet girl in the corner. Staring wistfully out the window to her left, she seemed oblivious to the rest of the world. Her mahogany eyes slowly wandered up to the front of the classroom, her ebony v-cut hair swishing in an invisible wind.

Lucius's heart nearly stopped.

'Her energy… It's different… Not quite human' was the thought to pass through his head.

A light flickered in his eyes as he stared intently at the young girl in the back.

"Lucius… Lucius"

Lucius snapped out of his trance and jerked his head back to look at the teacher. "Hmmm" was the little reply he made.

Soft giggles arose from the crowd of children as the teacher looked down lovingly at the youth.

"As I was saying", Ms. Laurel bent down to Lucius's level, looking at him straight in the eye, " Victoria is special like you. She is only eight. Now, she is going to show you around so why don't you take the open seat next to her", She said while pointing to the desk next to Victoria.

Lucius bowed respectfully in front of Ms. Laurel, gaining a few strange glances from around the room.

'Damn old traditions' Lucius thought as he hurriedly took his place beside the black haired girl.

She was back at looking out the window, her mind far away from normal life.

She remained like that for the rest of the morning, until lunch came around.

Victoria got up and waited for Lucius to get his lunch before walking out of the classroom. Lucius looked down at his lunchbox. It had a picture of what was supposed to be a popular TV shows – a cartoon if he remembered the name right – called poke-something or another. He really wasn't quite sure. Lucius had never been to fond of the ningen pastime of sitting in front of a box and watching pictures move around on the screen. He was a more active person, set to running about or climbing a tree.

Lucius followed Victoria down a locker-lined hallway. Its blue tile walls and red lockers clashed in a horrible color mixture. Lucius shriveled his nose in disdain. Not looking where he was going, Lucius bump into Victoria.

She was probable about two inches taller than him, causing Lucius to have to look up to her face, not that he wasn't used to this by now.

"Would you like to sit inside or outside", Victoria asked, speaking for the first time. Her voice was strangely melodic and held a dreamy quality to it. As if she wasn't fully there.

"Outside" old habits die-hard.

Lucius felt free when he lay down under an old oak tree.

They were sitting farthest away from the school yet still on school ground, all the way across the football field and to a small wood.

Lucius noted at how soft the grass was in this area: like lying on a cloud.

Lucius's stomach rumble and he reluctantly got up to eat his home packed lunch. A turkey sandwich, an apple, and some fruit juice.

What Lucius wouldn't give for a normal lunch instead of this healthy crap, as he so articulately called it?

"Lucius isn't your real name is it?"

Lucius looked over at the girl, a curious expression written on his face.

'Random much' he thought.

Regaining his composure, Lucius decide to wander into what this girl was saying.

"What do you mean by that"

"I mean that Lucius doesn't seem to fit you. Like it isn't your real name"

"Well what do you think my name should be?" It was true that he had never been too fond of his human name but there was nothing he could do about that.

"I sense something beginning with the letter 'k'. Kuren.. Koorin-"

Victoria was cut off by the flying of juice that came from none other than Lucius.

Lucius sat there with a dumbfound look on his face.

He was shocked. Did this girl really know who he was? Did she come here from the other side? From where he was from?

Wiping his face free of spit, Lucius turned his head to look at her.

He looked up to find her sitting with her legs tucked under her body, waiting patient for his to answer while holding a ham sandwich in her hand.

He took a deep breathe before answering.

"Actually. It's Kuronue"

Victoria smiled at him. The first smile he had seen her face hold.

"I knew it. Is it from a past life? Do you remember you're past life"? She asked, bubbling up all over.

Kuronue looked at her for a second before hanging his head. She definitely did not know who he truly was.

"Well, yes. I guess you could call it my past life."

Kuronue thought for a second. Had he truly died?

"Wow. Someone who actually remembers there past life. Who were you? More importantly, what were you? Were you human or something else?" Victoria eagerly asked, edging closer to Kuronue all the time.

"Well…" Kuronue thought for a second. He didn't really want to tell her that he was a demon.

"I was a bat"

"Really! What kind"

"Um"

"Please", Victoria asked in a pleading voice. Kuronue couldn't refuse such a cute face.

He racked his brain for all the human bats he could think of.

"A… a… a fruit bat?"

"Kawaii. I love fruit bats. You know that they're called flying foxes?"

Kuronue nodded while sliding himself back a few feet.

In Victoria's excitement she had been moving uncomfortable close to him.

Kuronue rubbed the back of his head. What had he gotten himself into?

"RINGGGGG!"

"Oh. That's the bell," Victoria said while standing back up. Kuronue noticed that she hadn't eaten a bit of her lunch and was packing it back up.

"Aren't you going to eat anything" Kuronue asked, slightly confused.

"No. I'm not hungry. Too much excitement" Victoria replied with a grin.

Kuronue and Victoria walked back to class and took their seats at the back of the room. Victoria gazed out the window and Kuronue just looked up at the blackboard. They were the first in class and Kuronue watched as his peers filed in.

As the teacher began, Kuronue looked over at Victoria.

"So why do you sit in the back?" he asked her in a hushed voice.

Victoria turned away from the window to face Kuronue. "Because I like the windows and when I'm in the back, teacher's usually don't notice"

Kuronue nodded. He was beginning to like this girl.

The bat smiled. Maybe life in this class will be more fun than he thought. With a lively smile and a sparkle of his blue eyes, Kuronue turned to his new teacher. Hopefully he would not have to leave this class, if he could help it.

* * *

So since i obviously rated this story 'M', it is going to be quickly going thru Victoria and Kuronue's life together. So the yuyu gang probable wont appear till way later in the story. It mostly going to focus on the relationship between Kuronue and Victoria for a while. 

K. Ill try to update sooner than I did with this chapter.


	3. Orphan

Disclaimer – this is in a different world and I can portray an orphanage as I please, but if you have any information you would like to share with me, it would be most appreciated.

Also, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Victoria.

* * *

Kuronue 3

Kuronue sat in a dumbfounded silence. His principle was standing at his side, patting the boy on the shoulder in some form of condolence.

"I'm very sorry Lucius. I heard that the crash at least was fast. From what they can tell… they didn't suffer much"

This was too much for a ten-year-old boy.

It was the end of his second year in middle school, he was to graduate and move on to eighth grade soon. Happily enough, he had stayed in Johnson Junior High during the last two and a half year, and near Victoria. She became his first, and only friend since obtaining a human body. Wanting to stay together, Victoria taught Kuronue how to make sure he wasn't bumped up another grade level. To say the least, it worked.

Saying that his father was mad that his boy wasn't more of a genius was quite the understatement. He tried to beat the intelligence out him for weeks following his first test. But, eventually, he gave up, sobbing in a corner about how her had a 'dumb' son.

But Kuronue had survived worse than this. And most importantly, he had Victoria by his side.

Being able to show the more mischievous and demonic side of his personality was a wonderful freedom that Kuronue had feared he wouldn't be allowed to show. He even went to the point of teaching Victoria the finer art of stealing after she taught him to fail.

It was a blossoming friendship that drew ever closer with the more time they spent together. Both being strangely bright for their age caused them seek each other as companions more than the older children they learned with.

The more time he spent with Victoria, the more Kuronue learned. She was an orphan, first and foremost. Her parents had died in a house fire when she was five, and with no other relatives to take care of her, Victoria was sent to the Dunford orphanage. She was already extraordinarily bright before her parents had died and she easily moved through the grades.

From what Kuronue could see, she spent most of her time studying while at the orphanage, trying to rid her mind of the pain of loss with mental stimulation. It was the way she dealt with the death of her parents, a better way then some, he must admit. But this left her very lonely. Away from her own peers and mentally tormenting herself for the loss of her own parents, she drew herself into a tiny, dark corner in her mind, and stayed there, all alone.

She kept to her own fantasy world most of the time. Reading books of demons, dragons, and knights in shining armor seemed to have kept her fragile, child mind intact, and functional until she became downright forgetful of her past and opted to stare at the clouds, making herself immune to everything, and everyone around her.

But when Kuronue entered her life that seemed to change. She had someone to talk to, someone to hold on to, and someone that, even in a tiny sense, was like her. He had to admit, it must have been from the unconsciousness of both being inhuman that drew them together. Both knowing they could never fully fit in with everyone else, but maybe with each other.

As his relationship with Victoria strengthened, so did his relationship with his parents. His mother had always been someone he looked up to for dealing with him. His father was now bearable, not forcing him to do anything for he thought his son to be 'normal' and that it would all work out in the end.

It was all starting to fall together… until IT happened.

He was in his last period of the day when he was called out of class. The halls were deathly quiet and Kuronue felt a sense of foreboding come over him.

Walking into the white walled office he had been in so many times, Kuronue could see the pity in the office lady, Dolores's, face. With out much word, the elderly lady brought Kuronue into the principals office.

The principal, an old, grizzled man, held the same expression as Dolores. Sadness swirled within his eyes. Looking back at Dolores as she left, Kuronue took a shaky seat in front of his principal.

"Lucius Penn"

"Yes Mr. Rune" Kuronue answered a bit wearily.

"There been an accident"

"What?"

"Your parents were involved in a car crash this afternoon. We were alert of this a few minutes ago"

Kuronue's mind blanked. 'Moms dead?'

The thought echoed in his mind. He didn't give a shit about that father of his, but mother… mother was gone.

Kuronue started to feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"But… but…"

"Shush. Its ok. Just let it all out" Kuronue felt a hand on his shoulder. When Mr. Rune had gotten behind him, he didn't know, but right now, he didn't care.

One of the only people he cared about had died… and it was ripping him apart. First, it was his demon mother, then Youko and now his human mother. What would he lose next?

As the lone bat demon cried, time seemed to flow by. For once in his life, he struggled to think of anything at all. Everything meshed in an array of sadness and before he knew it, school had ended, and Mr. Rune was trying to get him to stand up. Kuronue could make out the words, "take you to your new home". The bat didn't even bother quirking an eyebrow but opted to sullenly follow his principal out of his office. Walking out into the main office, Kuronue almost felt mocked by the happy yellow coloring of the walls. Bumping into Mr. Rune, Kuronue looked up to see a new man in front of him. Though, the uniform he was adorned with suddenly made everything clear.

Kuronue had no other relatives in this human world. It seemed that his grand parents on his father's side had died a very long time ago; His father had been an only child and his mother estranged from her family. There were almost no records of her past whatsoever.

This left the city of Dunford no choice but to send him to the orphanage: the same one as Victoria.

The police officer that was assigned obviously to pick Kuronue up, gave the bat a comforting smile before escorting him out of the building. Kuronue could briefly hear the officer talk about taking him to his house to get his things before being transported to his new home. 'A place for lost children', he thought to himself, numbness starting to overrun his emotions.

As he plopped down onto the backseat of the police car, Kuronue realized the special treatment he was getting, having a police officer take him home and all. His father had been a rich and powerful member of the community, and being his only heir, Kuronue was being treated nicely.

"You would think being from such a rich family, you would go to a private school?" Kuronue heard the officer say to him from the front seat.

"My father didn't like to spend money on something so expensive when he could get it free" was Kuronue's answer. His father was quite the cheapskate. That was probable why he was considered so highly of. He guarded his money so carefully; it always looked like he was bountiful in everything. Maybe that's why he wished his own son to be such a genius. Kuronue wasn't quite sure.

It was strange, Kuronue mused, as they stopped in front of his home of ten years. He had never felt this sort of sadness in his demon life. 'Maybe this human body is finally getting the best of me', he thought bitterly. Getting out the car, Kuronue walked to the porch only to realize it would be the last time. It saddened him slightly. Even if the inside of his house held dark secrets, the yard was what Kuronue considered his light. It was like a tiny forest for just himself.

Tearing his eyes from the trees, Kuronue walked inside, and up the spiral staircase to his room.

It wasn't very large, and Kuronue only picked up the essentials. He may be a kid on the outside, but he was a demon on the inside, and very few personal possessions made it to his heart.

Taking his small suitcase and a backpack, Kuronue walked down the stairs to where the cop was. From where he stood, at the foot of the steps, Kuronue could tell the officer was deeply engrossed in something. He was looking into a full, manila folder, slowly turning the pages as his eyes moved in rapid succession down the page. He seemed to be trying to speed read, his brow starting to gleam with sweat.

With a quirked eyebrow, Kuronue started to wonder of he was supposed to be reading that folder. Moving to the feet of the police officer, Kuronue tried to put on his most innocent face before saying, "Um. Sir. I am ready to leave"

The officer looked like he just about had a heart attack where he stood, juggling the folder in his hands for a moment before looking down at him. The man gave Kuronue a good glare before closing the folder. Kuronue smirked to himself. He sure did fluster the man. Telling the bat to get into the car, Kuronue ran ahead of him, a devious smile planted on his face.

The ride to the orphanage was uneventful. After his little trick on the officer, Kuronue felt himself falling even deeper into sadness. It was like the little moment of twisted fun let him know how truly affected he was by the death of his human parents. Trying to clear his thought, Kuronue stared out the window, never truly paying attention to where they were headed.

When the car stopped, Kuronue let his human eyes focus upon his surroundings. He was downtown, that much was sure. He may have only been down to this side of town once, but he remembered quite enough of it to know where he was. Lots of cars, even more people, litter everywhere, and half dead trees.

'Urg. Now I have to live in the city. Disgusting', Kuronue thought to himself before blinking in surprise. "When did I become so cynical" he furrowed his brow in thought, slightly worried about this new habit. Waiting for the officer to open up the door, the bat once again looked around. This was the part of downtown Kuronue had never seen before. It was probable the part his father didn't agree with, and just by looking at it, the bat could tell why. His father was a very cleanly man, and as the bat let his eyes scan over the area, he could see a century worth of filth glazing the surface of the cobble stone road. This must have been the older part of Dunford, the bat concluded, looking at the decaying buildings, covered in dead ivy and moss.

'Uh. Youko would have a fit if he ever saw these plants and the way these humans treated them', Kuronue mused to himself. Looking at the building before him, Kuronue sickeningly felt that this was probable where they were dropping him off. It was an old building, just like the rest, made of red brick. The front window looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a long while, dust and grime clinging to the glass. The sign looked older than his own father was, the paint cracked and faded to a point of illegible, the wood looked just about ready to disintegrate in the next soft breeze.

Just then, the face of the police officer came to his window, with a large encouraging yet forced smile on his face. Letting his brown eyes droop to the car handle, the man opened the bats door. Reaching back for his bags, Kuronue jumped from the car, letting his bright red sneakers rest in the grime. "Yuck', he said out loud, sticking out his tongue in disdain.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Mr. Penn", the officer said, taking the bat by the hand and leading him up to the door. With a scowl on his face, Kuronue followed.

After a quick knock, the officer pushed the doors in, pulling Kuronue through the large, old oak frame. On the inside was a moderately lit waiting room. The walls we done up with what seemed to be semi fresh wallpaper, green in color. On the right were two large couches; a red one with its back pressed up to the window and a blue one placed perpendicular to the first, with it's back placed to the other wall. There was an old portrait, hung behind the second couch. It was yellow with age and torn slightly on the bottom right corner, though from where Kuronue stood, he could not tell what was pictured in the frame. Ahead was a small desk with no one seated behind it, yet Kuronue could he the sound of someone talking behind the only other door in the room, which happened to be placed behind the desk.

Letting go of Kuronue's hand, the officer walk to the other door, firmly knocking on the wood before stepping back. The noise behind the door stopped for a brief second before it was busted open. From behind the door walk in a middle aged woman, he hair was done up in a high bun and her face scrunched up with a bit of a bitter scowl on them. She had her nose held high in an aristocratic way, as if she held herself better than most. She wore a long black dress with a v shaped collar and a billowing bottom.

Kuronue felt himself snorting in his head. ' I hate to tell you this lady but you work at an orphanage. You aren't no duchess', the bat thought to himself, a glimmer of laughter starting to find itself in his eyes.

Ahead of him, the woman stopped at the desk, beckoning the officer forward before taking a seat.

"May I help you sir", the woman spoke, in a high pitched yet slightly snooty way, as she eyes the officer with a bit of distain.

'So you don't like policemen huh? I guess your aren't just another rich wannabe. You aren't sucking up to the law'. Kuronue was starting to lighten up to this lady. If you are against the law, then you're a friend of his; at least, that was what his motto was, back in the old days. With a slight smirk forming on his face, the bat stood back, waiting to see what the officer would do.

The police office was kind in returned, even if it looked a little forced. Clearing his throat, he responded with a, " Well, Madam, I have a orphan who is to be put in your care", he spoke, motioning for Kuronue to come forward. Looking past the officer, the Madam looked the bat over before turning back to the officer. " I am guessing that he was not supposed to be put up for adoption originally," she questioned.

"No. It's been a little rushed today, and he doesn't have anywhere else to go. Truly, it's only been a few hour since he became an orphan, but… um… here's his paperwork", the man held out the stuffed, manila folder from before. Taking the folder from his extend hand, the woman proceeded to shift through the contents.

"Thank you. You may go now", she spoke without even looking up.

"Are you sure", the officer asked, slightly confused at the sudden dismissal.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for bringing Mr. Penn today officer, and I hope you have no need to stop by again, unless adoption is on your mind", the woman stated, not a hint of malice in her harsh word.

With a slightly flustered look on his face, the officer warily made his way to the door. He looked back one more time before leaving, a bit of a jumpy quality in his step.

Kuronue watched didn't bother to watch him leave before turning his attention to the 'Madam' in front of him. Waiting for her to speak, Kuronue went to take a seat on the red couch by the window.

"And where to you think your going… Lucius is it?"

Kuronue turned around to look at the woman. Her earlier expression of coldness had melted away into a stern yet warm smile.

"Yes. Lucius it is. And I was just going to wait for you call upon me", he answered truthfully.

"Ah. What a nice gentleman. Now cut the act", she said with a smirk.

Kuronue couldn't help the shock to filter onto his face. "But Madam. I-"

"Now don't play coy with me. Victoria has told us much about you Lucius Penn, so there is no need to act like an angle in this house,"

Getting up the woman walked around the desk toward Kuronue. Coming down onto one knee, she put a hand on the young boys shoulder, a calming warmth radiating off of her person.

"All we need, is for Lucius to act like, oh, what is the name Vicky said you liked to go by"

Kuronue laugh at the little name the Madam had given to Victoria. With a smile spread on his face, he answered the Madams question. "Kuronue?"

"Yes. Kuronue. And you can call me Marly. Now, why don't we go back to rooms and give Vicky a nice surprise"

With a devious look in his young eyes, Kuronue picked up his thing to follow the Madam.

'Maybe it wont be so hard this time', he thought, letting himself be softly tugged into the open door.

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad?

Sorry for the slow update. (I have a tendency to get a horrible case of the writer block. That and I have writers ADD. Cant seemed to keep still when I'm writing. To many ideas a-flowing. Hehe.)

THANK YOU!


End file.
